


Masterballs

by tltw



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tltw/pseuds/tltw
Summary: Just another day in Pokemon Sword and Shield
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Masterballs

It was just another day walking through the tall grasses, looking for Pokemon with his friend Raihan.

Piers reaching into his pocket, only to be disappointed.

"Shit, I don't have any more Masterballs." He says.

Raihan smirks. "Yeah you do." Raihan then smacks Peirs balls with the force of 8 freighter trucks going 90 miles an hour.

Piers dies instantly from the impact.

**Author's Note:**

> i actually never plaid pokemon sword and shield


End file.
